Getting Out
by SasuHika
Summary: And that was how America pushed him headfirst into a blind date. England/OC *Request for Total Anime Fan*


*I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Amethyst*

"Man, you need to get out more!" America exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around some girl he just met at a burger joint nearby. The unnamed female seemed oblivious to the conversation going on between the two countries. England looked up from his kitchen table and glared slightly at the hamburger-loving man.

"Just because you need a woman around you at all times to feel competent does not mean I do," he frowned sullenly and muttered under his breath "Git..." America grinned an overly confident grin and literally tossed the girl onto the floor as he would a rag doll (if he had any).

"I don't need a girl for that! See? But that's besides the point!" He said as England rushed to the girl's side and helped her to her feet. He whispered a quiet, "Please excuse my...er..._friend." _Unnamed female nodded her head and expressed her thanks with a small smile. She wasted no time in showing herself out.

"What the heck Alfred!" The exasperated Englishman very nearly face-palmed. America shrugged it off easily and continued speaking. Shaking his head in disapproval of his friend's actions, Arthur sat back down on the table.

"Whatever! I wouldn't be a hero if I let my right hand man be woman-less!" Pointing at the air dramatically, he added his own fanfare sound effect. And this is how Arthur Kirkland, also known as England, was convinced (more like forcefully pushed) to have a blind date.

_England POV_

The restaurant wasn't quite what I expected coming from Alfred. I more expected a Burger King or McDonald's atmosphere. But instead of grease and grime, it was actually quite classy. Not expensive classy but about two to three star classy. Soft music drummed from tiny speakers. Light clinking of software and mumbling of the many mixed conversations also filled the air. It was a shock America actually chose a nice, romantically atmosphered place for a change.

Fidgeting with the hem of my tuxedo top, I saw a girl walking my way in a nice, knee-length dress, sleeves reaching her mid-upper arm. "Hello...are you waiting for a blind date?" asked the girl timidly as she stood by the table.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I figured that she was my date but for lack of anything else to say, I asked anyways. She nodded shyly and sat down. I offered her my hand. "Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her blue eyes sparkled a bit and she touched her hand lightly to mine in a makeshift handshake.

"M-My name is Amethyst..." she shyly stuttered, a blush spreading across her cheeks as as her free hand made its way to her lips, looking like she was biting her nails. "I-I like your name...It's..." her hand retracted onto her upper leg, "It's very British..."

I laughed a little. "That's because I am." Amethyst smiled slightly and I suddenly recognized her as the girl from today. The one that America threw! My eyes widened and I'm very sure that I turned paler than is the norm. "You are the girl that Alfred threw to the floor!" I exclaimed rather rudely. Oops, that had not been my intention!

She averted her orbs to the side and whispered sheepishly "I...I was eating at a diner...and he came to talk to me. I didn't have the heart to turn him away." A short pause. "How do you put up with him?" Stifling a laugh, my shoulders shook.

"Oh, it's an adventure all right... that git never listens to me and he always barges in on everything. And don't get me started on his 'hero' obsession." Realization dawned on me. Am I really going to rant about my best friend's faults on a blind date? Seemingly enraptured, she leaned forward and nodded her head for me to continue.

"He sounds...interesting," was her response. Eyes glinting, her lips quirked upwards. "Even though he sounds very...pesky, you do like him right?"

As much as I would like to deny it, he is my best friend. As I told her so, my eyes strayed to the side as a waiter walked up. I straightened up when he asked what our orders would be, about to open my mouth to ask Amethyst what she wanted to eat. She surprised me by ordering a lemonade and nothing else. "I'd like some tea." Reluctantly, I followed suit, somehow knowing that something bad would happen if I ordered actual food.

_America POV_

Waiter-dude walked over to me as he left their table. "Mr. Jones, I regret to inform you that the specially prepared food will not be needed." I stomped my foot on the floor angrily.

"What? They didn't order the dinner special?" He shook his head slowly and went back inside the kitchen. Drat! They won't be able to taste the dinner special: Hamburgers prepared by me! With a secret ingredient included! Oh well, my hero-ness is still all good, all Iggy has to do is kiss her already. I can feed him hamburgers later!

_England POV_

"Did you agree to this because you can't say no to anybody?" I asked tentatively. Her eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably. The dimmed lights caused a strange effect on her and she looked like an angel of some sort suddenly. My heart sped up the tiniest bit. She really does look nice.

"Actually, when he described the guy I was going to meet, he gave the most wonderful description. Golden locks, green eyes, and the nicest guy ever... he almost sounded like something out of a romance novel." A light pink tinged her cheeks.

Leaning forward, I questioned low "Am I really like that?" What am I doing? Her face flushed a little and she leaned forward too.

"Yes..." she was so close, about an inch away, and I lost all coherent thought as she pressed her lips to mine. Suddenly, something wet and disgusting fell on my head and I jerked away from Amethyst. She giggled and picked the item out of my hair. The offending thing was a red, dripping, tomato. I looked up and to my chagrin, America and his strategically placed hamburger loomed over me.

"AAAAAALFRED!"


End file.
